iAm on Probation
by Spaghetti tacos and stuff
Summary: Sam's in trouble for the last time, and now she's on probation, which complicates everything. What happens when a mysterious artwork appears on the iCarly website with a Seddie vibe? And why does Sam want nothing to do with it? SEDDIE!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Sam gets in trouble for the last time, and now she's on probation. With a little bit of help from Spencer, she works on _bettering herself and the people around her_. While making artistic creations. Meanwhile a mysterious piece of artwork shows up on the iCarly website, and it's got a major SEDDIE vibe to it, but who drew it? What will happen? Duh! Love, drama and Gibby!**

**Disclaimed from now till forever, I DON'T OWN ICARLY!**

* * *

"Did you hear what I just said Samantha?" Joe, my parole officer who was a small rat-like man, with way to much time on his hands.

"How many times do I need to tell you, my name is SAM, NOT SAMANTHA! And I already told you I'm not listening to ANYone until I get some food in my empty stomach!"

It was so frustrating sitting in this room with him for the fourth time this year already. This time I was in for something that was hardly my fault . . . I was on my way to school when some idiot thought it would be a good idea to almost run ME over. Let's just say, I showed him that Puckett's aren't the ones to take a beating!

Anyways, I have been listening to Joe yell at just about everything I have ever done for hours now. He lost my attention really fast this time because I was so hungry! But I guess I got my way because in came his prissy little secretary with a plate full of bacon!

"Alright," Joe yelled as I began digging into the bacon, " since we have finally met your demands you have to listen carefully if you don't want to go to juvie again!"

This fully caught my attention, and for once I put down my food and tried to explain everything, "But this time it wasn't my fault, you and I both know he almost ran me over!"

"Yes, you weren't at fault at first . . . but then you started hitting his car with that baseball bat! And threatened to hit the driver when he tried to stop you. Seriously, where did you even get that baseball bat? I thought you were on your way to school!"

"I was, but I thought I was innocent until proven guilty! What happened to that Bob!"

"It's Joe, Sam not Bob, how long have we known each other, I mean really! Plus I honestly don't know how you can ask me that when you know that the police showed up while you were still beating the car, I mean you wouldn't even stop when they asked you. There is solid evidence against you, this could be even worse than that time you shoved peppers down that foreign dignitaries pants."

"Okay fine, let's just say that you are right, hypothetically! So what's the hypothetical damage, how long will I be in for this time?"

Joe sighed and began rubbing his temples as he let out a frustrated sigh, "That's what I've been trying to tell you Sam, this isn't hypothetical, and this isn't just a joke anymore. This is your fourth offense this year and your last chance. If you keep this up you are going to be in juvie for a year."

"What! You know I can't go back there, I would fall so far behind in school, and what about iCarly and my friends, and family!" I yelled in desperation! I had never felt at such a loss for words, what was going to happen if I had to leave the iCarly team for a year, and worse, what would Freddie and Carly have to say about it!

"Sam, you and I both know you don't care about half of the things you just listed, but if you want to make up for it, you need to serve some time, and that's where your friend Spencer comes in handy!"

"What does Spencer have to do with this and what do you mean by _serving some time_?" I say looking up at him again.

"Well, remember when he worked with those prisoners to rehabilitate them? You were lucky enough to get a second chance this year, the courts have put you on probation, and if you last for 6 months under it they will wipe your record clean. You are off the hook this time, but you need to give back to the community in a special way. If you can convince Spencer to do it again, you may be able to use it as part of your probationary contract!"

"Soooo you're saying that if I can convince Spencer to work with a "troubled" youth, that I could skip juvie for a year?"

"Yes, Sam that's what I said but you need to understand that this is a one time free pass, you screw this up and it will go on your permanent record _for the rest of your life_! So I suggest you take this seriously, and see if Spencer will work with you ASAP!"

"Alrighty then, you got it Bob! I'll do it right now," she said as she grabbed her backpack and yelled a quick, "See ya later," as she continued on out the door.

"It's Joe, not Bob!" He yelled desperately after her, but she was already gone!

* * *

So this is the big moment of truth, what do you people think! I didn't get any reviews on my last fanfic and I am hoping to get some this time around. It's supposed to be a multi chap and will for sure have some SEDDIE in it, but not for a while. Anyways let me know if you think this should continue, I know it's a slow start but I can definitely update it pretty often! So let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**So here it is people, the second chapter! I really like this chapter, read on and I'll talk more at the bottom!**

**Insert something about not owning iCarly and all that here!**

"Carlaaaayyyyyyyy!" sam yelled as she slamed the door to the shay's apartment.

"She's not here!" Spencer yelled down from somewhere upstairs.

Sam breathed out a sigh of relief at that single statement! She wasn't fighting with Carly or anything but she was kind of glad that Carly wouldn't be around when she asked Spencer about her probation thing.

Sam remembered the last time she was sent to juvie as it had happened during an iCarly episode. Sam knew it would normally have been fine, but Carly's Dad had been watching that night, and Carly had gotten mad.

It had taken forever for carly to forgive her, even though she felt like she had apologized a billion times. But even after she was forgiven, Carly made her promise that she wouldn't get in trouble again anytime soon. Sam remembered, just happy for a way out, so she accepted almost instantly!

Now she knew she would have to keep her probation a secret from both Carly and Freddie (cause he would blab). She knew it wouldn't be easy but it needed to be done.

So Sam began climbing up the stairs slowly sucking up her pride as she let out a frustrated growl.

* * *

It didn't take a whole lot of time for Sam to find Spencer. He was busy working on a new series of glow in the dark artworks and had somehow managed to turn the lights off in the entire upstairs section of the Shay apartment.

Spencer, himself glowed quite a bit more than his artworks, but Sam was already used to that sort of thing, so it didn't bother her a bit.

"Hey Spencer!"

"Waaaaahhhhhh! Who's there?" He screamed in an unusually high voice.

Sam laughed aloud, as she said, "I thought you heard me come in? I've been here for a while now."

"Oooh it's you, I thought you left since Carly wasn't here."

In a way, it annoyed Sam that he would think that. It felt as though she had become defined by carly. Sure, they were always together, but both of them could survive on their own.

The only person she knew who could actually understand this was Freddie. And she was glad that someone could, no matter how nubby they were.

"Naw, I actually came to talk to you if that's alright."

"Sure thing kiddo, can't really see you right now, but what's up?" Spencer replied from somewhere in the far corner of the room, all she could see was a lit up blob painting more lit up blobs on the wall.

"Well," she started as she watched him paint a circular paint blob on the wall, "Um, I'm kind of on probation right now."

"What? Again Sam, really!" Spencer replied, "I thought you swore you wouldn't do that again. You realize Carly won't forgive you, she was serious."

"I know Spence but they just put me on probation, and Carly doesn't have to know, so it's all good! Anyways there's no need to worry, Puckett's can take care of themselves!"

Spencer gave her a troubled look, which Sam could somehow read, even though it was pitch black in the room. "If you say so Sam! So how am I supposed to help you with this, because I know you aren't here for any bacon! I just stocked the fridge less than an hour ago!"

"Well, I might come back for the bacon later, but I need you to help me with some conditions on my probationary contract. You see, I need someone who has work with troubled people before . . ."

"Oh come on Sam! You remember what happened last time! That one guy almost killed me and . . .

Sam started phasing out at the mention of "last time," because not only did Spencer almost get killed, but it was also when Carly had heard about her kiss with Freddie. It wasn't a good memory, but it wasn't as traumatizing as she would have thought it would be. She blushed just thinking about it.

"Hey Sam, are you even listening to me?" That one sentence dragged Sam back to reality, and back to the conversation at hand.

"Listen by troubled, I meant me, and you have already done it with other people, remember Griffin. Plus it's just gonna be me helping with your artwork so basically there is nothing for you to worry about. And you still owe me for helping you with the lying thing at that movie rental place that one time! And I can go on more if you want me to!"

"Fine I get what you're saying. I'll do it, but on just one condition . . ."

"Fine," Sam replied impatiently, "what?"

"Please promise me that you won't start making out with my sister while I'm gone. What? Don't give me that look, that's what griffin did!"

"Trust me Spencer, that's not gonna happen. Anyways I guess we can meet tomorrow and do it after iCarly. If that's alright with you . . ."

"I guess that's okay . . ."

"Great! Oh and make sure you stock up on some more fried chicken, by the time I'm done here tonight, it's all gonna be gone!"

Sam left Spencer alone in the corner of his room, feeling much better, as she went downstairs to raid his fridge.

**Yes! A little bit of everything in this chap. with a couple of shout outs to spam and cam fans! If you like this idea for one of your own fanfics, by all means go ahead but please refer to me! I kinda wanna paint with glow in the dark paint now! ^•^ La la la la la!**


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is, chapter 3! I promise to talk to you at the bottom so you can get on with the story!

Disclaimer: I own leprechauns and unicorns, but sadly not iCarly!

"And we're clear!" Freddie yelled from behind the camera. "Great episode guys! Especially that random debate, I still can't decide if hamsters or crocodiles would make a better president. Anyways, you guys wanna go to the groovy smoothie or something now?"

I didn't know how to react to this without seeming suspicious, so I just went with the safest mode of escape that I could think of, I insulted him!

"Why would I wanna go anywhere with you nub?" I yelled, it worked he started frowning and left the room, leaving me and Carly alone.

"Come on Sam, can't you be just a bit nicer to him?" she said as she slowly got up to leave the room, "I'm going to the Groovy Smoothie with Freddie. IF you think you can be a bit nicer, you may come and meet us later."

I felt bad about making Carly mad at me, but it was the only way to work with Spencer without looking suspicious, and I didn't want Carly to find out about this. Plus Spencer was already a pretty bad liar, I didn't need him _trying_ _to cover for me_.

I had just entered the Shay's living room when Carly was closing the front door to leave. All of a sudden the door opens again and in comes Spencer pulling a wagon that is filled with a giant metal block.

"Hey Sam! Ready for your first getting-to-become-a-better-person-through-art lesson?" Spencer asked.

"Seriously Spencer, I thought I was just gonna help you by watching or something. You know gain patience . . . and maybe a few extra hours of sleep?"

"Naw, that wouldn't be any fun, and Joe made me set up a curriculum so it all goes well!"

Ugghhhh, I can't believe Joe had to go and screw this up for me, why couldn't he just leave me alone. It's not my fault that I was born lazy.

"Fine, what are we doing?" I asked, almost afraid to hear his answer.

"Remember when I had Griffin do the same sort of thing you were doing?"

I nodded my head, I can't believe he thought that I did the same sort of thing as Griffin, he really should stop comparing these two events. I was getting really annoyed with every mention of the boy, especially since he was such a wimp.

"Kay," Spencer said, "Well here's a bat, I hear you like to use them for hitting things!"

At this he starts to laugh, probably thinking that the irony is too funny. I don't find this hilarious, and silence him quickly with a death glare as I bring my bat to the metal surface for the first time. It leaves a giant dent, and suddenly I feel super calm. Hmmm, this might actually work . . .

"Alright I'm just gonna go to the convenience store to grab us some snack . . ." Spencer yells, already half way out the door.

(10 minutes later)

The door to the Shay's apartment opens slowly as Spencer comes in, I look up quickly but go back to work on my _artwork_.

"Oh my gosh! Sam! What have you done?"

Spencer looks completely freaked out at the metal block, which now looks like a piece of the Shay's apartment floor, as well as the wagon that it was once on.

"I did what you told me, I hit the block with the bat, and it _just happened to become one with the floor._"

"How is that even possible?" Spencer mutters to himself, giving his broken wagon one last glance.

Sighing Spencer goes to his room, only to appear a second later holding a sketchpad and a couple of pencils.

"Here, you see that chair over there, sit. You are going to take these pencils and sketch that rose on the counter, the one _beside the computer_ that means no moving! Not even if you are hungry, a sasquatch comes into the house or some alien hamster thing happens to fly around outside of the window. Kay? Got it?"

"Yeah fine, keep your pants on I yell in this direction as I get up onto the chair.

It was not like I did anything wrong really. Well, not on purpose at least. Oh well! At least I only have to draw a picture, that requires like 5 minutes of attention before I can finally go to sleep again.

Suddenly my whole being realizes the most important question that needs to be addressed . . .

"Wait Spencer, what if I need to go to the washroom!"

So I know the writing is shifting views from third to first person, and I suck but yeah deal with it! I would love it if you would review and guess what is going to happen, the next chapter is going to be a key in the development of the story so if anyone does a really nice review and asks for a hint on what's happening next I might give them a few excerpts. As well anyone who reviews a story of mine, I'll review their's! Anyways Spencer asks Sam to draw a rose. This is a shout out to my work, a flower shop, which is one of the main reasons that this chapter was so delayed, that and mid terms! SFTW


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is my new chapter, and my longest one yet. I'm extremely proud of this chapter, I feel like this IS Sam. Anyways enjoy!**

**Also I own Drake & Josh, Zoey 101 and The Amanda Show, but I don't own iCarly. **

**Just kidding, I don't own any of them. :(**

I started with the stem.

It was a simple enough thing to draw. The smooth flow of the pencil across the page was only interrupted by the thorns, which were just another bump along the way.

The whole process was kind of relaxing and it made me feel relieved after pulverizing spencer's wagon. And frankly I think he was a bit relieved about that as well!

After finishing the tip of the stem I slowly began to work on the rest of the rose, sketching the newly opened petals and shading it all in as I went along.

I was doing a pretty good job, and was pretty much alone until Spencer decided to drop in and take a quick peek at my piece.

"Wow Sam that looks really good! I didn't know you could actually draw!"

"Yeah well Mamma's full of hidden talents!"

Even I was surprised by this, I hadn't expected to actually be good at this, let alone enjoy myself.

I finished the rose in no time flat, but I wasn't satisfied with the finished product. So I started adding on to the drawing.

The rose looked to simple alone, and that's when the table began to appear, and with it a tiny hand holding onto a giant, succulent chicken leg.

Suddenly I was drawing a scene from a couple of weeks ago. I remembered it well, and I licked my lips in remembrance of that day.

It had been a rainy Sunday, and the whole city seemed empty, but I had walked outside for half an hour in the rain just to get to Carly's.

Carly had freaked out when I finally showed up at her doorstep soaking wet, while Fredweird had only nodded his head and laughed to himself. Seems he was starting to know me better than Carly does some day's now.

Anyways we all stayed in her house the entire day, hanging out and watching lame movies, and stuff like that.

But what I remembered most was sitting at this table, devouring my lunch, at this exact spot. And hoping that, that day would never end, and I'm not sure why, but I was really happy.

The moment was apparently so important to me that is was now permanently framed in my mind. So it made sense that I could draw it out perfectly from memory.

There was Carly on my left happily laughing at some joke Spencer had made, wearing her normal bright and fashionable clothes.

I couldn't help but smile at her, a friend I knew that I would never forget. Mostly because we had formed a web show followed by at least a million people from all over the world, and partly because she was also my best friend.

I sighed just thinking about how I was lying to her. It wasn't fair to her, but there was no avoiding it. I would rather have her out of the loop then mad at me anytime.

Then there was me, in the middle of the two other teenagers, smiling with chicken stuck in my mouth and curly hair flying everywhere.

The chicken leg had been a gift from Freddie and he kept reminding me how he was my savior that entire day.

That was the cause of the giant smile plastered on my face, and the reason it was directed at him.

Freddie was in the far right, squeezed between the computer and me, but that didn't seem to bother him. He just sat there smiling right back at me.

I wished this hadn't been the case as I blushed to myself but this memory in particular was now engraved in my brain, and his signature smirk was in it. No doubt about it!

The only question I had as I stared at the now finished product was why I felt that this was such a special memory that I felt the need to draw it . . .

And why I couldn't stop blushing.

**So this is it people. My new story and Seddie has officially begun. Was Sam smiling at Freddie in gratitude? Or was it something more? Let me know what you think and I might confirm your beliefs soon! Hope you enjoyed this, I liked finally seeing some Seddie and how Sam's drawing evolved. I could actually see her being an amazing drawer. Too bad she's keeping this a secret from everyone. Now the only question remaining is what is happening with her artwork. Hmmm, I wonder what will happen next!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own iCarly. But I do own the cutest dog in the world! I love you Casey!**

I knew he would freak, but I did it anyways.

Showing Spencer my drawing was really what made everything go wrong. He made me ddoubt myself in ways that I hadn't thought possible, and with only three words.

"You like Freddie?"

Yup, that one question, a simple yes or no one made me freak out.

Spencer looked concerned by then, he made me sit down, and gave me bacon and made sure not to bring it up again.

Meanwhile I just sat there on his couch for hours, clutching onto my bacon for dear life, hoping that somehow all of these new questions that kep appearing in my head would disappear.

Did I like Freddie? Was I, a Puckett, going soft? When I was hitting him (literally), was I hitting on him? Thoughts like this just wouldn't go away, and at the same time an answer was impossible to find.

Things only got worse when Carly and Frednub came in the door (Was I making pet names for him?).

"Hola chica . . . and Spencer."

I gave him evil eyes, from my spot on Carly's couch as I bit onto my bacon. I was definitely not in the mood for this.

"Alrighty then," he said turning away from me, "I'm going to go clean up the laptop's disk drive!"

"You do that." Carly said sighing as she walked up the stairs to her room. "Spencer I told you to stop feeding Sam bacon when she's angry. You know how she gets!"

"Aww, come on Carly, you know she would just take it . . ."

I didn't hear the rest.

I slammed the door to the Shay's apartment and ran. Past Lewbert, past the Groovy Smoothie, until I couldn't run anymore. Then I cried.

I know I shouldn't cry, especially when I was almost sent to Juvie a week ago. Instead I cried over a boy. Over the things that would never be, over finally realizing how stupid I was.

I stayed in the same spot all night crying until I couldn't cry anymore, thinking until I couldn't think anymore, then I went back to Carly's.

Everyone was still fast asleep, so know one noticed me sneak in and back out of the apartment that morning.

It was better that way, I was a mess both physically and mentally, and I was not ready to go home yet. Instead I got on the subway and I kept going until I had reached a small art gallery on the outskirts of Seattle and the middle of knowhere. It was still early in the morning, so I gently put down my drawing which I had taken from Carly's and laid it against the front door.

I didn't look back, I just left it there, knowing I would never have to see or think about the previous day ever again. I left to go home and clean up, after all I was doing what I was truly best at, sucking it up, forgetting, and moving on, without anyone knowing.

I wish someone had though, noticed that is. I wish that Carly seen me cry, and had comforted me through the heart break. Or that I had confessed to Freddie, and he had hugged me or something mushy like that.

But what I wanted most was for someone to notice that I was that girl in the artwork. Their best friend, the crazy meat-loving blonde, who just so happened to love one of them. But they wouldn't because I was moving on, and even though they didn't know it, so were they.

**Alright so it's really short, but I think I covered anything. I know a lot of people might think that Sam doesn't cry, but she did when she almost died. I think this would be hard for someone like her, and I don't want to think she would cut herself or something like that. Also OMG OMG OMG! There is an iOMG! I am sooooo excited! Can't wait to see what happens, though I am in Canada so I'm going to be watching it on Youtube or something! Lol! Still super excited!**


End file.
